Last standing
by fullknight kid
Summary: Highschool-Hinata is living in abuse home, and Deidara is a dealer who has a thing with blood, they both go to school but Deidara barly goes because of his problem. Will Hinata fall for him or will she just for get about him.


Down Hill Now

Hinata was wondering why she had gotten a B- on her math test when someone walked right into her.

I'm sorry I didn't see you please for give me?

As Hinata looked up she saw a boy with blond hair. At first she thought this was Naruto but, she soon realized that this person did not have any scars on his cheek like Naruto did. Still wondering about who this guy was when she didn't even see the strange boy walk away

"Hey don't go can't we just hang out, or just chat about school or something related to school?"

When she looked up she saw that he was actual looking dead at her and not somewhere else or have all ready walked away and went somewhere else.

"You real love talking about school don't you? Tell you what how about we give our names to each other, before anything else happen ok little girl un."

Oh no what should I say, I can't say my name or I will be in trouble. But I think he is

worth it so I mind as well tell him I sure hope Neji not around to see us I have to make this quick or I might be in trouble.

"Oh am real sorry that I didn't tell you my name, my name is Hinata I do not like to give out my last name due to some issues at home."

Still wondering how did she, Hinata get so lucky to actual talk to someone who did not know that she was a geek? This must be a dream someone pinch me.

"Hinata what a beautiful name by the way my name is Deidara, and I don't like giving my last name out, because I just don't like my last name un."

"Oh by the way here you go."

As he said her name Hinata thought nothing could ruin this moment but she did not here the last line for Deidara bent down and pinched Hinata right on the cheek.

"So how about I take you out to get something to eat un"

Oh my god he just asked me if I wanted to go and eat with him what should I say, what should I wear my hair it's all so fast my brain is going to blow.

Actually Hinata was about to have a heart attack right there she turned so red it would put a tomato to shame.

"Um… um… I guess…"

"Boy you are really red you know I love girls who know what they like, and by the why your looking I say you're really like what you see. So what about that dinner, all you have to say is yes?"

"You do not have to say anything because the answer is no."

"Neji what are you doing here?"

"Who is this Hinata you boyfriend or is he your brother or something like that, or just a punk who is missing with you un?"

While Deidara thought he would have to fight this punk over Hinata, Hinata was trying to tell Deidara something.

"Um … it neither of them Deidara met my cousin Neji."

Looking between bothHinata thought that Deidara must be scard to death by Neji a looking and seeing little fear in Deidara eyes, that's very unusual most people run when they see Neji had lock eyes upon them.

While Neji though about how this nobody knew Hinata name in the first place.

"Hinata do you know what time it is?"

More of a stament than a question while looking very angry.

"Oh no I have to get home right now or father will be very angry at me for being late, bye Deidara-kun"

Oh please I hope father was late form work to day I do no feel up to his treatment today.

While take looking one last look back at Deidara, who made faces at Neji behind his back and waved to Hinata. Laughing Hinata walked slowly to her fate.

* * *

While walking thought the front door as quietly as she could Hinata forgot to take off her shoes which made a very loud sound.

"HINATA GET YOUR SORRY ASS UP HERE NOW BITCH."

"Yes father I will be coming up now."

Looking like doomsday had came she stepped right into her father offices with one last look outside the door.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU LIVE WHEN YOU GET TO DECIEDE WHEN YOU COME HOME FROM SCHOOL , AND JUST WEAR YOUR SHOES AROUND THE HOUSE ALL DAY, AND TELL PEOPLE YOUR FIRST NAME OF ALL. I HATE YOU ALL YOU DO IS FELL ME, PLUS YOU GOT A B- ON A MATH TEST I'M STILL WONDERING HOW YOUR MAKING ALL As WITH GRADES LIKE THIS."

Blowing fumes out his nose and spite coming out his mouth like rivers of water, turing redder than a tomato could ever possible get in it whole life time.

"I'm sorry daddy"

Right after that sentence her father throw the first punch, then he kicked her in the rib's at lest 4 times. Hinata new by now that if she cried it would just last longer. Turing in to a doll Hinata just sat there while she took every hit like a pro. Her father kicked her in the head with such force it would have made a whole in the wall, than punched her in the stomach, after all that he took a good look at her and deiced that he still was not done repeated the actions again.

"Now get out of here now bitch or do you won't some more?"

As Hinata walked out the office to go, to the bath room to clean up the mess she turned and said I will not fell you again father and left.

As she stared at them door she wondered when all this would stop and she could be normal for once, but right now she would have to worry about these wounds and about tomorrow.

* * *

As Hinata was going to the bathroom Deidara was just getting ready for work.

As Deidara walked out his house he could hear gunshot around the corner, so what he hears guns shots ever night.

"Deidara my man what's up are you ready to make some paper or what?"

"Tobi if you don't get away from me and go on your corner and sell your bag of weed in one hour you will be one sorry boy un."

While Deidara stepped back and looked around his hood he though about how he grew up here, and how he killed his first person here, and this is where he got jumped into the Akatsuki.

A lot of things happened here and this is where he had plan to take Hinata to so she could get into the Akatsuki, now the only way a Akatsuki boy could date a girl is if the girl is jumped into the Akatsuki. But I guess that won't happen with that boy around.

"Tobi I got a job I need you to do for me, I won't you to find this Neji and take him away for a few days don't, kill him but you do what you want with him while you have him.

"Sure boss."

* * *

As Hinata walked out the office to go, to the bath room to clean up the mess she turned and said "I will not fell you again father" and left.

As she stared ather self in the window she wondered when all this would stop and she could be normal for once, but right now she would have to worry about these wounds and about tomorrow.

* * *

Now with that brat out of the way I can get to what I won't, but I have to be careful of my moves but soon this while all come to a end I will be on top

While Deidara walked away from his stand from the building he thought that he should not go to school for the rest of the week, just to miss with Hinata-kun mind a bit.

Walking start thought the door and jumping right on the couch he turned on the TV and started watching a new show called soul eater on his TV.

* * *

"Hinata are you ok in there?" asked a laughing Neji"

"Of course why wouldn't I be ok?"

Why all of the sudden does Neji won't to now if I'm ok in the bathroom alone its not like I'm going to kill myself.

"I will be right out."

While looking around for the hair dryer, which she could not find at all.

"Oh take your time Hinata." With a still laughing, Neji outside the door.

I wonder what Deidara is doing right now thought a very sleep Hinata who still was wondering why Neji was laughing at her for no reason at all.


End file.
